Destiny Flexibility
by vampiresim
Summary: Bella fell in love with someone at the age of fifteen, but destiny has other plans for her. She wonders if there's any flexibility in destiny as she plays match maker.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Saturday February 25th, 2013 **

**7:30 AM**

My eyes stayed closed as they envisioned snippets of my life. They contained visions of my days at school as a freshman, celebrating Christmas, talking to mom and dad, literally bits and pieces of everything. They were all just pooled creating a film from my memories called a "dream." The subconscious was a strange facet to me and I was keen to learn more about it.

The sunlight from the blinds in my room hit my eyes and I slightly groaned and rolled over to my left side and covered my head with my cotton duvet.

"Wake up, Bella." My subconscious spoke in a disapproving tone. I grumbled, telling it to go away. I swore I heard her huff in irritation and tap her feet. "It's your birthday, B!" She hissed and I glared at her.

"So?" I asked mentally, "I'm going to have to clean anyways since dad invited people over when I told him not to!" She stood there quiet, in her casual jeans and a white v–neck shirt, tapping her sneaker clad foot with her arms crossed. She got a wicked look onto her face and she looked at me.

"Edward will be here within those guests." And with that, my eyes popped open with excitement. I sat up quickly and blushed as I thought about Edward. I hid my face and giggled until my room door opened.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Bella, Happy birthday to you!" Mom and dad sung in an off key tone as they carried a stack of pancakes with two numbered candles on them. I giggled as mom sat on my bed while my younger siblings, Jane and Demetri, and Grandma Swan piled in.

"Make a wish, Belly bee." Mom said as she smiled at me. I closed my eyes and wished for the party to not be boring. I smiled and blew out the 1 candle and proceeded to blow out the 5 candle. Every one clapped. Mom cut a piece and dad joined her as they fed me the first piece. Grandma swan joined in and blessed me for a long life. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, guys." I said as I plunged into the mouthwatering buttermilk pancakes that mom had made for me, topped with whipped cream and fresh cut strawberries and bananas.

"You're only missing the bacon, B." Dad said and winked. I giggled and agreed. Mom tucked my hair behind my ear as Demetri swung around my bed post, bored and Jane looked onto her phone.

"I can't believe my baby is already fifteen!" Mom explained as she began to tell her tale of becoming pregnant with me and her first moments of mother hood. I think I heard this story a million times as mom rambled every time and got wrapped into her story. I looked at dad as he rolled his eyes and Jane and Demetri tried to stifle a laugh, exiting my room. Grandma Swan just smiled on, listening.

After a while mom and dad exited my room and I hoped up to get ready for the day. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved cotton shirt. I headed into my bathroom that was attached to my room. As soon as my feet stepped onto the tilled floor, a chill went up my spine. Reno, Nevada was pretty cold during this time of the year.

I washed my face and tried not to think about tonight's party. It's not like I didn't enjoy parties, I did. I just liked to go to other parties and stay in the corner and observe people and their interactions with one another. Hosting a party means I have to interact with people and I was highly nervous…especially if Edward is coming.

Edward is the son of Carlisle and Esme, close family friends of ours. They had three kids, Emmett-the oldest, Edward- the middle, and Alice-the younger sister. Edward and I used to play together often, Emmett has been like a big brother and a best friend to me where as Alice has always bonded with me and Jane. Demetri gets along with all of them.

After the seventh grade, with the hormonal changes, I developed a crush on Edward. I think I freaked him out and he doesn't talk to me much anymore like we used to. Emmett just blames his hormones that apparently turn boys into living zombies. I always shrugged it off but now that his is coming over, I am a bit nervous. I can't talk to anyone properly! But he was cute, none the less. I sighed and walked into my shower and got ready.

After dumping my clothes in the hamper and making my bed, I headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Are you excited for your party, Bells?" Mom asked and she took care of some dishes. I looked around our house as I sat on a bar stool, facing mom. We had a five story house and everything looked pretty clean! Hey, I could get used to this every morning.

"Yeah, mom." I smiled at her, not wanting her to worry that I wasn't too excited. "So who's coming?"

"Well there are Esme and Carlisle, the Whitlock's, the Hales and the Denali's" Mom said as she started to save the dishes. My smile widened.

"Tanya is coming over?!" I smiled and mom nodded.

"Yes, Bells. Her mom's coming over as well." I grinned, I was happy they were coming over. The Denali's have been great friends, Tanya and I became really good friends. She is also seventeen, and we loved to hang out. Ever since Tanya's mom was declared with cancer a few months ago, Tanya went into shock. She also had two younger siblings and was worried for them as well for her dad. She's finally started to come to acceptance with it which was good. I hadn't talked to her in a month.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFD

After a couple of hours, people started to pile in. I was excited to have Rose and Jasper (my cousins) over and we told each other stupid jokes. Everyone piled in soon after. Tanya rang the door and rushd to the door.

"Tanya!" I exclaimed

"Belly Beans!" She yelled and attacked me in a hug. We both laughed and hugged eachother tight.

"I missed you!" I said as we let go and I greeted everyone, hugging Mrs. Denali who was always sweet to me.

"Happy birthday, Miss Bella." She smiled and cupped my cheek. I blushed and thanked her quietly.

After an hour of just talking and drinking soda, the Cullen's showed up. I shied and greeted them, all of them hugged me except Edward who just nodded his head and I smiled at him.

"Why do you like him, again?" My subconscious asked.

"Shut up, and I don't know!" I hissed and walked everyone to the family room where snacks and drinks were laid out.

"Alright! Now we're talking food!" Emmett shouted and Esme smacked him as everyone laughed.

All the teens and kids went to the living room and Rose suggested that we all play monopoly. Tanya and I caught up as demitri got the game and Emmett talked to Rose. Edward sat next you Tanya.

"Hi, you're?" He asked

"Tanya. And you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smirked at her. "But you can call me Ed, everyone else does." My stomach dropped and I looked down at my hands. I let them talk for a while and heard both of them laugh at some jokes. I smiled because Tanya was happy and laughing. It was difficult to watch her positive attitude deteriorate when her family was going through such a though time. I was also happy Edward was talking to someone and not being a zombie.

I was glad everyone was interacting, almost forgetting the game of monopoly but I still felt lonely…at my own party. Perhaps destiny has its own plans and it wasn't always flexible.


	2. 1- Problem

**Chapter 1- Problem **

**Saturday May 17th, 2014 **

**7:30 AM**

"You seriously have a sleeping problem." My subconscious barked.

"Oh, shut up! You know I have epilepsy." I grumbled and hugged my pillow.

"Dude, you make that as an excuse for everything! Grow up, get your ass ready and explore Seattle before your cousins wedding."

"We went sightseeing last night, now will you please let me sleep in?!" I rolled onto my stomach and heard a vibrating sound. Fuck, what now?! I woke up reached for my phone. Of course it would be Rose.

"Rose, I'm trying to sleep homie!" I grumbled and heard a huff on the other side.

"Get your ass ready, Swan. The bride has started to get ready and I need your help to calm her bridezilla attitude." I barked out a laugh and realized I wasn't the only one in the hotel room. Grandma Swan and Demetri looked at me with crazy eyes. I blushed apologetically and walked out to the balcony through the sliding door.

"Look Rose, I don't want to take any part of Jessica's wedding. You know she doesn't like me or my mother so why bother to try to help her get ready? I'm actually thinking about taking a walk around Seattle and checking out some guys."

"Bella, snap out of it. I get it, Jess is not one of the greatest cousins we have but it is her big day-"

"In which you forget to mention she didn't include me as one of her bridesmaids! Jane is one, you are and some of our other friends BUT me! Yes, I'm pissed because I thought I would at least spend this special moment with her! Don't count on me being there on time, or even being there, Rose." I slammed my phone on the table by the lawn chair I was sitting on. About six months ago my cousin Jessica got engaged to some Indian NRI. I actually knew his younger sister, Angela Webber. She went to Spanish Springs with my in freshmen year and I went to a few functions with her. She was a doll and still is, even after they all moved to Seattle. When Jessica told us the news, my grandmother was angry that she hadn't told her before and was the last person to know. In fact, Grandma Swan had me drive to her daughters' house and gave a piece of her mind. Granted that my aunt and mother don't get along does not allow us to be left out for such big news.

I was excited to be one of Jessica's bridesmaids, even going to get our dresses picked out but the month before, Jessica left me out of the loop completely, never really giving me a definite answer if I was to get my bridesmaid dress. She decided last minute she didn't want me as one however I was happy she let Jane be one. I never told Grandma Swan until a day ago and she went bat shit crazy which was hilarious.

I was still in depression after Tanya's mother passed away a year ago…I never got in touch with her because she distanced herself from everyone. I heard she would be here today, though. She was flying in with her dad as soon as her morning class was over.

Esme and Carlisle were also invited and showed up. Alice absolutely hated Jessica but was happy she could hang out with Jane, Jasper and I. Rose was just excited Emmett was here and as for Edward, well…He's still a zombie. I guess something's in two years just don't change.

I closed my eyes as I thought about a way to escape this wedding. One, I didn't want to wear the dress mom had ordered from India for me because it was too elegant for me to wear and on top of that, I didn't want to face anyone today.

"Bella?" I heard Grandma call and I opened my eyes.

"Hey, Grandma. You okay? Should I go and grab us some coffee?" I asked, getting up. Grandma shook her head and beckoned me to sit back down. She sat on another lawn chair.

"Isabella, you are supposed to be my star child." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, Grandma? I thought I was your star?" I smirked.

"If you were, kiddo, you wouldn't hesitate to go to this wedding." I sighed and looked at my hands.

"You know Jessica does not like me."

"She's just trying to make you jealous and insecure, Bella. You need to ignore her and have an experience while we are here." I snickered.

"Me, and jealous of her? Bless her delusional heart grandma." I huffed and snuggled into my sweater.

"I know you are not jealous of that spoiled child but you need to stand up on your two feet and get ready." I looked at her and got up to hug her.

"Promise me you will give her a black eye if she says anything terrible to mom or me." I whispered as I hugged her close. Grandma chuckled.

"Oh, my sweet child! I'm already two steps ahead of you." She winked at me. We heard the sliding door open and saw mom.

"Bells, you need to get ready!" She said holding up the garment bag and I groaned. Grandma patted my head.

"Let her eat, Renee! Poor girl still has to take her medications." I glared at grandma and she shook her head. "Like I would let my baby girl forget her medication for that crazy head of hers." I blushed brightly.

"Nice epilepsy joke, granny." I laughed and kissed her cheek. I went and kissed mom cheek and she hugged me back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as I walked over to my bag to grab twenty bucks and my medicine.

"I'm fine, just not excited for the wedding." I sighed and looked at my medicine for my epilepsy. I had a seizure about two years ago in October and have been stuck on the medication since. I absolutely hated it! I popped four of the yellow pills and two of the orange and took a large swing of my water, cringing as I swallowed all at once.

"I know bells. But hey, I ordered us some pretty hot dresses so let's blow them all away." She winked and I giggled as I drank more water.

"I agree mom, we should look hot. Make them jealous of us." I laughed and mom giggled.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that you're not one of the bridesmaids." I shrugged and pulled on some boots over my sweat pants.

"Mom, me not being one was hard to except at first, but it's okay. In fact, Jessica is one less problem on my plate right now." I smirked.

"I'm glad you're okay with this, sweetheart. And Rose is going to be running around during the long ceremony but I promise you we can have our own fun while we are there." She winked. I shook my head as Demetri came out of the bathroom.

"Ah, yeah that was a good dump! Hey bells, I wouldn't go in there for another month." He said as he stretched. I groaned and grabbed my diary before pinching my nostrils shut.

"Ewe, Dem! Anyways, I'm going to grab some coffee and breakfast." I said as head out with my hands in my pocket, passing by the hotel rooms where the bride's family was preparing for the big day. I shook my head and headed down the elevator to go to Tully's, perhaps the best coffee I have EVER tasted!

I walked into the line of the tiny café that was located in the hotel, containing friendly staff. Yup, Seattle people were definitely nicer than Reno people. I stood in the line for about a minute and decided on my drink as I approached the cashier.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The young girl asked in a friendly manner. I smiled back.

"Hi, can I get a Grande caramel macchiato and a toasted bagel, please?" I asked.

"Sure, will that be all?" I nodded and was about to pay until I saw a hand shoot in front of me.

"Actually, Brianna, make that two of each. It's on me." The velvety voice spoke. My eyebrows furrowed and I turned around.

"Excuse me, but who are-" I paused as I saw a pair of green eyes stare right back at me. Holy shit, Edward Cullen just spoke AND paid for my breakfast while I'm dressed in sweats. I could only pray that the ground would swallow me up right about now!

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for tuning in! Bella seems to be a bit snippy, doesn't she? Just want to clear something up, the last chapter was supposed to take place in 2012 and I was a dodo and didn't proof read it. So Bella is 17, Edward is 19, Tanya is 19, Rose is 22 as well as Emmett and Alice and Jasper are 16 whereas Jane is 13 and Demetri is 10. Hope you all enjoyed! One love VampireSim and that's a wrap! **


	3. 2-One Last Time

**Chapter 2- One Last Time **

**BPOV **

**Saturday May 17th, 2014**

**8:45 am **

I blinked in horror as I saw Edward Cullen's smirk. Did I ever mention he had a pretty smirk?

_"Yeah, and you look like an idiot staring at him! Either say something or close your mouth! Swan, you look like a fish on land." _ My subconscious rolled her eyes as she spoke and I blushed immediately, looking down. I heard Edward clear his throat and I looked back up.

"As much as I would like to stand here all day, Isabella, I think we should move out of the way." I blushed brighter and nodded as we moved out of the line that we were holding up.

_"Isabella? Why the hell is he being so formal?" _I frowned and mentally shrugged at my subconscious. How should I know? I looked at Edward who was looking at me amused. I narrowed my eyes.

"So, you barely talk to me or acknowledge me, yet you want to buy me a coffee?" I ask, before even thinking about those words. Edward frowned and I bit my lip, afraid I had offended him.

"Yeah… I guess I did, huh? Well, I was right there; I thought I should be a gentlemen and buy you breakfast. Besides, it's not that expensive." Edward smirked at me. My cheeks reddened and I looked away. Well that was unexpected.

"Thank you, I will pay you back." I said quietly and bit my lip again. Edward stood in front of me and lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. Oh my, does he have beautiful eyes!

"Isabella," he whispered, it sounded so…rich and soft. "Friends don't pay friends back." He smiled and paused before he spoke up again. "However, I would like a favor from you." I looked at him curiously.

"What kind of favor?" I asked, knowing my voice weary from the anticipation.

"Two Grande Carmel macchiato and toasted bagels for Edward!" Called a barista and we both looked in that direction. Edward walked over and grabbed the breakfast. He handed my bagel and coffee and looked up to see someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder only to see rose in search of me along with Angela. I groaned and Edward smirked.

"I'll tell you later." He winked and left in an instant as I stood there in a stance, unable to process the few moments we shared with each other. And let me tell you, the shit about the sparks that occur when someone touches you, exist! It left me wanting more from Edward. At the thought I immediately blushed.

"Bella!" I heard an irritated voice. I sipped my coffee as I turned around to be met with a crazy eyed Rose

"Wasup, my playa?" I winked at her playfully and hugged Angela.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you! Can you believe we're about to become family." Angela said cheerfully. I snorted.

"I know, I can't believe your brother actually likes the fire breathing dragon." Angela gave me a strange look and I laughed. "Oh, Ang I missed you!" We smiled at each other like crazy looking seventeen year olds until Rose snatched my coffee and began to drink it.

"Hey! That's mine!" I pout and she hands it back.

"I've had an awful morning, Jess is crazy!" she put her head in her hands and I sighed.

"Rose, cheer up. Hey, you can dress me up if that will make you happy? And I won't even whine about it." I hug her and she hugs me back.

"Oh Bella, you're such a sweetheart." We part away. "Okay girls, we have a wedding to get ready for." She winks at us and Angela and I grin and agree, and the three of us head over to the hotel room.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

The ceremony was way longer than expected, but it was Grande and beautiful with so many rituals. I was thankful for the pamphlet the groom's parents provided us with and read what each ritual symbolized. In all honesty, Jessica looked very pretty and I was a bit jealous of her for having such a sweet ceremony. By the end of it, however, I was sleepy and tired. I guess the coffee didn't last too long in my system.

I did, however, keep glancing towards Edward. He looked very sophisticated and sharp in his tux. His hair was tamed back, but he kept running his fingers through it. Oh how much I would love to feel his hair. I blushed at the thought and began to wonder what his favor was.

Tanya was there as well! She wore a simple pink dress with flats and wore her hair up. She smiled during the wedding, yet stayed away from the majority of people.

I, on the other hand, wore an Indian dress; it was a yellow and pink skirt with a yellow blouse-it's back had two strings which tied together. Each one hand a beautiful ornament, kind of jewel attached. The blouse did not cover my stomach; however I had a long scarf that would kind of cover it. Rose curled my hair and added some make-up while Angela adorned me in simple Earrings.

Once the ceremony ended I yawned and went up to take a nap.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

"Bells, you never told me what you and Edward were doing together." I paused while trying to put my blouse on and look at Rose for a second and then continued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I fastened the tiny clasps and adjusted my sari.

"I saw you two talking at Tully's," she said as she put on her bangles. Rose was really pretty. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, Rose. He bought me coffee and I said thank you." I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. We got ready in silence for a few moments.

"I really like Emmett." Rose whispered and I grind.

"Rose, tell me something I don't know." Rose's eyes shot up to me in shock. I shook my head and she sat down.

"Bella, I usually never like someone this much! I feel like I can trust him with everything, like he won't hurt me." I walked over and rubbed her back.

"Rose, he's not like Royce. I've known Emmett for a long time now and let me tell you, he is an amazing guy. He is not going to screw you while he's engaged to some other chick." I smiled at her and she hugged me hard.

"Thank god you're my cousin! You can stay positive in any situation." I laughed and hugged her back.

"Okay, girl, I heard there's an open bar at the party and they won't check ID's! Let's go party!" I smiled and we both laughed our way out the door.

When we got to the hall we both pouted as we saw that there were assigned seats for guests and Rose and I won't be sitting together. I picked up my card and headed to my table. I saw Tanya, Alice, Jasper, and my siblings at one table. Another person joined them and started a deep conversation with Tanya, making her laugh. I closed in on the table and saw it was Edward. I gasped, not realizing how…amazing he looked! I bit my lip and blushed as inappropriate thoughts entered my mind. I sat down and chatted with Alice and Jasper all while Edward and Tanya ignored me. I felt uncomfortable and saddened about being ignored until rose pulled me up to dance. I kept looking over at Tanya and Edward who were still talking and laughing. I sighed as I danced and glanced at them, one last time, and gave into the music, forgetting that I ever liked Edward Cullen. I knew I was never meant for him, and never will be.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Damn, I hope Edward gets his crap together! Alright guys, leave me your love in reviews! One love, VAMPIRESIM, and that's a wrap. **


End file.
